Folding back current and voltage during overload or short circuit conditions reduces power consumption and thermal stresses. Current and voltage foldback also increases safety from thermal overload. Current and voltage foldback makes a device inherently safer from a thermal and electrical viewpoint. Current and voltage foldback allows a device to handle indefinite short circuit conditions without degrading performance, and prevents excess current draw from a power source, e.g., battery.